


A Different Stage

by Flanker27_UK



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flanker27_UK/pseuds/Flanker27_UK
Summary: So this came from an exercise in my Creative Writing GroupI kicked it around a lot and chatted some on Discordand Hobbeshalftail kindly Beta read it and encouraged me to think of developing it into a longer work. Which I intend to when things are less manicIt's very AU mixing in Real Life with the Strike UniverseWould love your feedbackChapter 2 is how I have finished the short story, but will go when I produce the full Fic because they have to get together don't they?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hobbeshalftail3469](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbeshalftail3469/gifts).



_Ugh, this pillow is so hard, bugger, my back’s killing me_

Holliday slowly comes awake, her head resting on a desk, in a place that’s sort of familiar and strange at the same time, looking around it was like the West London sound stage set, but, all the walls were there, and it looked real

The sounds were so lifelike, the hammering of the construction site, the background buzz of London, it even smelt genuine, slightly fusty and well used, instead of the lingering smell of paint that marked out most film sets.

Then the office door opened and a figure she knew well walked in, she smiled at him

“Hi Tom, what on earth is going on”

He stopped looked over his shoulder

“It’s me, Cormoran, what are you on about Ellacott? ”

_Weird, this is so weird, what’s going on?_

She stood up and moved round the desk

“Err, I dunno something strange is going on”

Tom/Cormoran couldn’t stop his jaw dropping

“F…! How, what, you’re pregnant!”

“Of course I am, you knew, didn’t you?”

“Err what’s going on Tom, uh huh Cormoran? “

“You tell me Robin?”

“Well that’s it, I’m not Robin, well I am in a way, but I’m really Holliday Grainger, you’re Tom Burke we play detectives in the JK Rowling TV series. You must know, we’re all over the Radio Times”

He sits down, staring at her,

“Really?”

“Yes surely you remember it’s all about us developing feelings for each other, while solving crimes, it’s very popular, on the BBC, people even write Fan Fiction about us getting together”

“Just hang on, let me try and get this straight, Robin, you are telling me that, we err, we sort of pine, for each other?”

“Yes of course, that’s the whole point of the story really”

He frowned, adopting the expression she knew from his acting, when he was trying to demonstrate he was trying to work something out.

“Come on Ellacott let’s get you home, we need to talk to Nick & Ilsa try and figure out what’s happening”

\----

In the taxi Strike makes some calls

“Nick and Ilsa will meet us in Octavia Street, you OK, you look like you’ve seen a ghost?”

She nodded “I’m OK, I think”

They pull up outside the house that Robin/Holliday has visited only as an external location when shooting the series. Standing on the step looking worried were a couple of people she recognised

“Ian, Caitlin? What’s going on?”

They both looked at one another Ilsa staring at the very pregnant woman in front of her

“How on earth Rob, where..”

Cormoran interjected

“Hang on Il’s, you see what I mean? Nick would you mind taking a look please I’m afraid to go anywhere else, they might section her”

“Sure, come on Robs, let me take a look”

“Hang on Ian, you’re not a real doctor!”

\-----

Eventually Nick, using all his training, talks Robin / Holliday into letting him check her over.

“Well you seem fine, blood pressure is a bit elevated but that’s not really surprising. Baby seems fine, good strong heartbeat. There is just one thing”

“What?”

“You weren’t pregnant last night when we had a curry together”

This was all too much, she turned to Tom/Cormoran looking distraught and without a thought he pulled her into a hug.

“This is a nightmare, I’ll wake up soon surely?”

Nick gently rubbed her arm.

“Look Robin, you are stressed, why don’t you go upstairs and I’ll give you something to help you relax, get some sleep while we work out what to do”

Ilsa led her up to a room she’d never seen before, that felt like it was hers, helped her into a large T shirt of Nick’s as all the PJ’s in the drawers were not designed for a lady in the later stages of pregnancy

When she was settled Nick popped in with a couple of tiny pink pills, “don’t worry they will not affect the baby”

She took them, settled down pulling the duvet up, that strangely smelled of her old perfume, and eventually relaxed into sleep.

\-----


	2. temporary end....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the short story

She woke suddenly to the light streaming through the window, immediately tense, and then she relaxed, home, her lovely partner was looking at her with concern. She reached up and ran her hands through his long hair

“You OK? You have been really shouting out in your sleep”

She hugged and kissed him

“Harry, I’ve had the weirdest dream, all about Strike”

“I’m not surprised Robin, you push yourself too hard. I’ll give him a piece of my mind next time I see him, asking you to go on observation when you are this far along!”


End file.
